


'A Heart and a Half' Families

by AngelTitan114



Series: A Heart and a Half [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTitan114/pseuds/AngelTitan114
Summary: Essentially the families for this series, plus all kids and marriages.





	

Comprehensive Royal Family Tree: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=12stuf09w7s&f=779555750442020854

 

Relationships: 

**First Generation:**

Ryoma x Corrin: Shiro & Kana

Xander x Hinoka: Siegbert

Takumi x Mozu: Kiragi

Camilla x Silas: Sophie

Leo x Layla: Forrest

Elise x Keaton: Velouria

Azura x Saizo: Asugi & Shigure

Kaden x Peri: Selki

Kaze x Rinkah: Midori

Niles x Nyx: Nina

Arthur x Felicia: Percy

Laslow x Charlotte: Soleil

Odin x Beruka: Ophelia

Hinata x Setsuna: Hisame

Benny x Effie: Ignatius

Jakob x Kagero: Dwyer

Azama x Orochi: Mitama

Oboro x Hayato: Rajhat

Subaki x Selena: Caeldori

**Second Generation:**

Shiro x Caeldori: Akatsuki & Aniko

Kana x Mitama: Veena

Asugi x Selki: Minako

Kiragi x Rahjat: Tharja

Dwyer x Sophie: Emeline

Hisame x Ophelia: Orain

Midori x Percy: Kei

Siegbert x Nina: Adrian

Velouria x Ignatius: Naveria

Forrest x Soleil: Roan

 

Retainers: 

Shiro: Asugi

Kana: Dwyer & Midori

Siegbert: Soleil

Kiragi: Hisame & Rahjat

Forrest: Ophelia & Nina

Velouria: Ignatius & Percy

Sophie: Gave up royal title to become knight instead


End file.
